Drama espacial
by Alienkawa
Summary: De caminos que se abren y las opciones desvarían. Y varían. Oikawa tiene tantas cosas por decir. Iwaizumi tantas que explicar mediante besos. Así que se encuentran. Y lo que pase primero.


_**Resumen:**_ A un suspiro de la universidad sus ideales cambian repentinamente. O bien ya lo planeaba. Como sea, debe decírselo a su colega de toda la vida.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Nada de nada.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Fijándose en detalles desagradables, básicos de situaciones básicas; la pequeña cuchara que se hunde en la taza; el cierre de la campera y las tiras caídas en el pecho debido a la capucha; las páginas de un libro hojeado con un párrafo resaltado en el centro de una hoja; y en la punta de los dedos enjabonados que ásperos sentía, poco antes de venir hasta aquí y sentarse junto al joven que hace algunos minutos gritó que había preparado té.

Atrapado como tonto, esperando el momento, bien sumido en la sensación de lejanía.

Revuelto o picazón, sea cual fuere, la respuesta estimada se agrupa en su estómago y desde allí parte a lugares más remotos, brindándole sudores fríos acompañados de incomodidad, o bien malestar general.  
Tooru vuelve a empezar. Con su ceño fruncido, enumera; las esquinas de las cortinas corridas; la asimetría general; el lápiz amarillo; el hombro que acaricia el suyo; su corazón rugiendo violento.  
Tooru enumera, docena de veces, docena de cosas.

Mas el silencio le da un poco de valor. Ese mínimo fragmento de luz que se escapa de la oscuridad.

La boca pastosa y los labios tambaleando, como si la mandíbula temiese y en efecto sintiese un frío inmenso que le hace bailar.

Oikawa toma una gran bocanada de aire.

— Creo que voy a ser escritor — murmura, ligeramente apenado. Ha, de alguna manera, soltado la bomba. La sensación se escurre a sus manos ahora temblando como dos piezas ajenas de gelatina.

Las miradas se encuentran.

Iwaizumi levanta las cejas impresionado. Él lo ve, tan claro como la picazón que se extiende desde sus mejillas y toman color rojizo.

— ¿Estudiarás literatura? Es decir, seguro escribirás historias de raritos iguales a ti. Difiriendo de tus gustos serán espaciales — el chico se ríe escasamente — . Galaxias tal vez. Drama espacial.

Una enorme sonrisa que se le pega instantánea. No se está burlando, a pesar de hacerlo. Pero no es burla real, es... entendimiento diferente. Piensa, entonces, que en realidad será drama universal. Sea como fuere le gusta.

Oikawa deja escapar todo ese aire contenido. Una nueva explosión.

— Sí — contesta —. Sí, sí. — Ya se siente navegar, flotando también en las oscuras fronteras del mundo, mucho más allá de lo que se puede ver y tocar aquí —. Sí — insiste. La sonrisa pintada, imborrable. Asiente varias veces, sin embargo lejano, como si hablase consigo mismo, con la voz en su cabeza, Iwaizumi.

— Me parece bien. Es... — Iwaizumi se detiene y hace pasar saliva por sus labios. Luego traga —. Es bastante nuevo. Lo tenías muy escondido en realidad. Creí que te dedicarías al Voleibol profesional.

— Lo haré también.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí.

— Bueno, entonces no morirás de hambre. Seguro escribes algo como "mis memorias" y todas las niñas que te siguen desde la secundaria se morirán por comprarlo. _Ja. Estúpido_ — una sonrisa jocosa mientras continúa —. Ya imagino la portada, tú con alguna cara de estoy tratando de parecer interesante a pesar de que me veo horrible en traje y esta pose terrible no hace brillar mis ojos detrás de los lentes.  
Y así aumentar tu ego.

— Seré rico. — Oikawa asiente cabeceando entre tanto se ríe a la larga explicación. Y siguiendo la broma.

Iwaizumi se ríe realmente, apretándose el estómago y todo. Tooru lo mira hacer, tan embobado. Pero el chico se detiene de pronto. Se serena, lo mira, tan intenso, casi logrando traspasarlo, y agrega:

— Pero cuando añadas "estoy jodidamente enamorado de Iwaizumi Hajime" estarán tan desilusionadas que pedirán devolución — le dice, tira de su chaqueta y en mitad de el encuentro acaba con la distancia en esos besos; en la ferocidad de una tormenta que se enciende repentina, rompe con sus truenos y después, lentamente y poco a poco va calmándose, recitando una armonía, sintiéndose un dulce sabor.

El beso que se apaga, tranquilo. Un apretón en el labio inferior, otro pequeño beso y de nuevo la distancia. Oikawa abre los ojos, sonriendo.

El hermoso escampar.

— He visto cosas que ustedes no creerán. Naves de ataque ardiendo sobre el hombro de _Orión._ Rayos "C" brillando en la oscuridad cerca de _Tannhauser._ Todos esos momentos se perderán en el tiempo, como lágrimas en la lluvia — recita, con los ojos ahora sobre la taza pero sumido en un ensueño espontáneo. Unas palabras que ha repetido tantas veces cuando antaño las oyó.

— ¿Y eso? — Hajime le busca la mirada, moviéndose de manera que su hombro empuja el suyo. Y un inconcluso intento de tocarle la barbilla. Oikawa parpadea y también se revuelve al casi contacto.

— No lo sé. Es que cuando te beso pienso en lluvia — confiesa. La sonrisa pequeña pero no avergonzada. Sino... más decidida. A modo de estar feliz aquí, así. Muy feliz.

Se hace un silencio donde sus cuerpos no se mueven, apenas alzándose los pechos debido a la necesaria respiración. Pero fijos como puntos en una hoja.

— Bueno. Mientras sea lluvia y no alguien más — cual argumento casual.

El primero en revivir la atmósfera es su compañero quien eleva vagamente los hombros, fugaz a la retina.

— No. Es en serio — la voz sale extrañamente implorante. Necesitando que le mire bien, inclusive cuando no ha vacilado ni un instante con intensión de moverse más o apartar la vista. Pero él insiste:

— Cuando me besas siento como un frío, así como gotas de lluvia por todo el cuerpo. Una esencia lejana. Pero al mismo tiempo siento calor, una quemadura en todos lados y se me acelera el corazón. Entonces el frío choca con el calor y hay, no sé, una... — paladea disfrutando un sabor imaginario. Busca la respuesta dentro de su mente.

— Explosión tormentosa — completa Iwaizumi.

Un brillo veloz rodea sus pupilas.

— ¡Exactamente! — Oikawa muestra una sonrisa enorme, sorprendida y tan, tan vivaz. ¡Las palabras que buscaba!

— No sé qué me haces — expresa Iwaizumi sin venir a cuento, o queriendo exponer su parte. Él le da toda su atención —: Pero da miedo.

Oikawa abre la boca para responder lo que sea, pero responder al fin. El chico levanta una mano en señal de que no lo haga. Oikawa asiente sin moverse, atento, siguiendo hasta el movimiento de la nuez, la laringe.

— Da miedo — repite —. Pero me encanta.

Él vuelve a sonreír cuando lo escucha. Esa sensación agradable, ese después de la tormenta, se fortalece. Le toma cada vena de manera que llega tanta sangre caliente al corazón que hasta carecería homeostasis térmica a tal grado que lo haría explotar. Y luego renacer, cual _Fénix_.

Es decir, como siempre sucede con Hajime alrededor.

— Se siente como si ya estuviera escrito — murmura, más para si mismo que para su compañero. Mas éste le oye.

— ¡Ja! Irónico.

Oikawa asiente con movimientos lentos, de seguir perdido en el limbo, en el amor de siempre. De pronto dos manos en el mentón y pedazo de las mejillas, una atracción inminente, un cuerpo que se acerca y el suyo como imán también en busca de ese beso.

Así que se besan, al igual que siempre. Se crean y recrean.

Tooru debe estar dando todo de sí. Hasta podría desnudar todos sus miedos si acaso Iwaizumi los arregle después con un beso.

Y es probable que eso suceda. Está seguro. Por lo mientras se deja besar; que le corroa entero si quiere, pero que no deje de besarle mientras le destruya. Tal vez así no lo note. Y se desgaste feliz.

Tan seguro.

* * *

 _Es tan asquerosamente corto pero me costó bastante. Es importante en realidad... para historias que vendrán más adelante._

 _En fin. Gracias por leer._

 _¡Viva el Iwaoi!_

 _Nao._


End file.
